This invention relates to missiles in general and has specific reference to a hand grenade designed for enabling troops to attack armored vehicles and tanks, and effective more particularly for street-fighting.
The grenade according to the present invention is intended more specifically for attacking vehicles and tanks of the aforesaid type from above or through the roof. Therefore, a hand grenade of this type should be capable when thrown to rapidly become self-stabilizing and thus fall vertically and fire when hitting the roof of the vehicle. Moreover, the storae and throwing safety must be preserved under all circumstances.
These various requirements are fully met by the present invention.